


The Day He Always Takes Off

by orphan_account



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Dan Avidan Fanfiction, F/M, Grab some tissues please, I love Dan Avidan, IT WILL MAKE YOU VERY SAD, SAD LITTLE FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan could never do any videos on a certain day. It hurt him too much to even get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day He Always Takes Off

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be one chapter! So, grab your popcorn and tissues, because it's about to go down. I'm going to start writing short stories, and then eventually make a little collection of the ones I've written. Enjoy!

Dan couldn't be bothered to get out of bed today. He's been putting on fake smiles, up until now. It was like a routine for him now. He had to put on a show so nobody would question him. The laughing was forced and the smiles were empty. He reached for his phone to make a call, the same one he'd been making for weeks. But today, it was so much worse.

"Hey! What's up?" Arin asks as he picks up his phone. He had been worrying about Dan lately. He was his friend, he knew when something was wrong. Grieving was normal, but something was really off.  
"Hey, I can't come in today." Dan sighs into the phone, trying to stay composed through the phone call.  
"Okay, well I hope you feel better." Arin says, not even thinking twice about it. Dan hung up the phone and put it back on his nightstand. He wasn't going to sulk around today, not this time. He trudged towards to bathroom to take a shower, the hot water would wake him up. The best thing about showers for Dan was the tears mixed with the water, and he wouldn't have to face them.

He swore to you that he would visit you everyday, but that promise was broken. He couldn't bring himself to see you, not like that. It broke his heart every time, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He had flowers for you in his passenger seat. They were your favorites, and he wanted to make it special. As he drove up to where he needed to be, he prepared himself for the pain he would endure.  
"You can do it, Dan. You said you would visit her." He whispers to himself. He had even dressed nicer than normal to be here with you. He was wearing your favorite outfit of his, and before, he could barely lay his eyes on it without crying. The aching in his chest grew more and more the closer he got to you. He ignored it and kept walking, nothing was going to hold him back this time.

"Hey sweetie, I hope you're not mad at me." He whispers, tracing the letters with his fingers.  
"I miss you. I miss your face, your smile, your laugh, I miss everything!" He says, letting out the sobs he's been keeping in for way too long. He could barely breathe between the cries he was letting out.  
"I'm so sorry for not coming, I just couldn't do it! We couldn't even watch Marley And Men without shedding a few tears." He laughs dryly, thinking back to the times he shared with you. He pulled the daises from his arms and put them in front of the gravestone.  
"I love you so much. I can't wait to be with you again." He says, smiling lightly at the end. Dan wasn't planning on doing anything to himself, but if he started, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He kisses his fingers and presses them to the cold stone that marked where you lied. The aching in his chest is still there, and the tears are still threatening to get out, but he feels better. He had been keeping in his emotions for too long, and he needed to let them out. 

As he starts to stand up, a light breeze brushes over his shoulders. It reminds him of you, so he tells himself it is. He looks back one last time, smiling at the flowers he had put, and gets in his car. He thinks about calling Arin, then changes his mind. He needs to be alone today, thinking about all the good times he's had with you. The kisses, the hugs, and everything you did for him. You were a good wife in Dan's opinion, and everyone knew you belonged together. Your death hit everyone in the heart, but Dan was hurt the most. But today, he felt good talking to you, even though it was mostly him crying.  
"I love you so much, and I can't wait to see you again." Dan whispers in the direction of the cemetery he was coming from. He picks up his phone, and dials the number he was afraid of.  
"I did it." Dan said as soon as he heard Arin pick up. He knew immediately what Dan was talking about, he had been trying to get him to do it. Dan was happy now, and it was one of the first steps of moving on.


End file.
